Secrets
by vampire princess003
Summary: Victoria and Victor moved to a small town called Vixon, when they meet a vampire named Ethan at Vixon High. Soon Victor abbandons Victoria leaving her alone to face the dangers that seem to be everywere she goes. Will she overcome these problems? R&R
1. Chapter 1:New school

Secrets

Chapter one: New School

_**Hey everybody! This is my first story and I'm kind of experimenting on how to get it up, u know? So please don't judge just yet, I think I have it but let's just see how it goes! If you have any tips than please tell me! Bye and Enjoy. R&R**_

"It's not fair." I muttered to my brother as we made our way to the kitchen. He stopped and pulled me into a hug. I sighed against his chest. My parents just got divorced so my mom decided to move the three of us to a small town called Vixon. I had to leave all my friends behind. My best friend who I had been crushing on since I met him had finally asked me out, but it was the night before I find out that we were moving, so I said no.

Today Victor and I are starting our first day of school at Vixon High. I'm so nervous. I have never been that social so I'm always with Victor, so I won't be alone. He is always there to protect me and he even helps me make friends. We are deeply connected but I think all twins act this way. My mom thinks we are way too close so she separated us. Since we were little we had shared a room, Victor helps me with the nightmares I always get and I love him even more for being so caring. Now, we have our own rooms on different floors and I hate it, I hate my mom for doing this to me. She wants me to feel lonely and scared at night. To make it even worse we don't have any classes together except for lunch. But that's not enough; I wish we never had moved here.

My name is Victoria, Tori for short. I'm 16 and I have long strawberry blond hair and grey eyes. I'm five foot 4 inches. I know I'm really small but Ii'm really nice but also shy. I'm not very strong, that's why Victor protects me. Victor is also 16 with shoulder length blond hair and grey eyes. He is very tall which is weird since we are twins. He is also very strong. I can remember that day when he suddenly changed, I was so shocked! My mom said it was just a growth spurt.

I came back to reality when Victor started to stroke my hair and rub my back trying to comfort me. He led me over to a chair and sat me down, cupping my cheeks with his hands.

"It's going to be okay Tori. I'll protect you, I swear you will never be in trouble and you will never be alone. I'm always here if you need to talk so don't worry. I will always love you."

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. We stared at each other for a long time not talking but lost in each other's eyes. Finally he blinked and stood up grinning. He helped me up and pulled me into a hug and then he suddenly kissed me on the lips. I was so shocked! Siblings are not supposed to do this. Why is he doing this?

"I'm sorry Tori, I know you don't understand but I love you sooo much. I had to do it before I saw him. Look at me Tori. Look into my eyes and you will forget this moment."

I stared into his eyes, growing dizzy. I could hear him in my head somehow. Forget. . He blinked and I stared at him wondering how we were standing so close together. He stepped away and we started to stare at each other again but then the honk of the school bus sounded, breaking the spell.

~~~~~~~VP~~~~VP~~~~~~~~

We stepped out of the bus hand in hand as Victor lead the way to the Front Office to pick up our information packets. There were kids everywhere! All scattered around standing in groups. As we walked many heads turned to look at us but Victor ignored them and continued walking. I was so nervous while he walked with his head held high. Suddenly he stopped and I ran into his back. I looked up with questioning eyes until I heard the commotion. There were three people, two guys and one girl. It looked like they were arguing.

"What gives you the right to touch her? You know she is mine yet you try to rape her? What the hell is wrong with you, you fucking asshole?" Said the guy holding the girls hand.

I could see the girl shaking with anger but the other guy was just smirking. I looked at Victor to see that he was grinning. He took my hand and headed over to them. I kept my eyes on my feet as we stopped in front of them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ethan Blackwood. I have not seen you in a long time." Victor said smirking at the guy who tried to rape the girl. How does Victor know him?

I don't like him, I thought to myself, he scares me, but then again everything scares me.

"Victor, what a pleasant surprise. Oh and who is this beautiful creature?" I tensed when Victor pulled me in front of him. I stared at him with fear in my eyes.

"This is my lovely twin sister, Tori." Victor wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against his body.

I relaxed against him taking Ethan in as my eyes widened. He had spikey ash blond hair and his cunning eyes were violet. His skin was very pale and flawless. He was beautiful yet dangerous. He gave me a smile that would capture a million girls hearts and then crush them into a million pieces.

"Hello Tori, It's nice to meet you. I've known Victor for a long time but I never knew he had such a pretty sister. I know we can be really close friends, right Tori?" Ethan said with sinister smile.

I gulped and shook my head. I turned to look at the other people that were talking to him before. The girl had long red hair that went to her waist and emerald green eyes. She was tall I think around 5'10? The guy next to her is a few inches taller than her. He had jet black hair and green eyes. He was really pretty and flawless like Ethan but he did not look dangerous. They noticed me staring at them and the girl held out her hand for me to shake.

"Hi! I'm Mia and this is my boyfriend Danny. You must be new here, we would be happy to show you around! But a word of advice, stay away from Ethan, he's a rapist." When Mia finished talking she continued to glare at Ethan.

I looked back at him and noticed that he looked really pissed off at me and Mia. He noticed me staring at him and gave me a dazzling smile but it did not affect me one bit.

"Mia, I'm sure Victor and Tori will want to go with me. Besides Victor and I go way back so they belong with us if you know what I mean." He said with that smirk still on his face.

_I wonder if it's stuck there._ Haha that's a funny thought. Victor tried to pull me with him but I planted my feet on the ground. He looked down at me and i stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Victor, Please! Don't make me go with him, I don't like him! He's bad and he tried to rape Mia!" I said trembling in fear.

When I called Ethan a rapist i heard an animalistic growl come from him. I jumped in shock and hid behind Victor. He glared at me and then the smirk was back on his face.

"Baby, you don't want to go with them. No one at the popular table likes their group so if you pick them over us, Victor will not like you since he is coming with us. So why don't you shut up and stick with your big bro."

I stared at him for a long time and then looked at Victor. I did not want to be separated from him but there was no way in hell that I was going to hang with Ethan in his group. I don't care about being popular.

"I'm not going to shut up, and I don't like you! I would never hang out with you and you can't force me to. I rather hang out with Mia and Danny then be with you."

I started to walk towards Mia but Victor grabbed my wrist.

"Tori. We always hang out together, and have the same friends. What the hell is wrong with you? Why don't you want to be with me?"

I stared at Victor with tears in my eyes. "It's not about you Victor and I'm sorry but this is my choice and there is nothing you can do to change it. I'm not going to stop you from hanging out with who you want to so you should not stop me."

"If you do this Tori, then I won't protect you anymore."

All I did was yank my wrist out of his grasp and walked away with Mia and Danny leaving Ethan smirking and Victor angry and shocked behind us.

_**Thank you to my Beta Reader SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D and I hope you guys review**_


	2. Chapter 2:Rape?

**Secrets**

**Chapter two: Rape? **

_**Thank you to my first reviewer SeleneD, when I saw your review I was sooo happy and I was like I have to update right away. So I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think.**_

After we left Ethan and Victor, Mia and Danny showed me to my seven classes and it turned out that they were in all of them.

_**1st-Math **_

_**2nd-Sceience**_

_**3rd-History **_

_**4th-Lunch and Break (2 hours)**_

_**5th-Gym **_

_**6th- Art**_

_**7th-English **_

I loved all of the classes and the teachers make them really fun but my History teacher and Science teacher were so boring! You can't even understand what they were saying because they talked soooo much. Mia and Danny introduced me to their group of friends; they were really nice and welcomed me with open arms. I was one of them just like that.

There was Alison and Alice (sisters); Alison had long jet black hair and blue eyes, with a height of 5'10. And Alice had long blond hair and green eyes, and was as tall as her sister. They were really beautiful and boys seemed to hang all over them. Alison was Goth wile Alice was really preppy but it seems like they were inseparable. Then there was Cody and Megan, they have been together since they were 8 years old. They were completely in love, the perfect couple. Cody was 6'2 with short blond hair and hazel eyes that seemed to light up whenever he was with Megan. He was really sweet and caring. Then there was Megan with short dirty blond hair and blue green eyes. She was really pretty and kind of shy. Brianna was Mia's best friend and her hair was cut in a bob and had bangs. She was as tall as Mia and had shinning brown hair. Lastly there was Greg and Henry (Brothers) They were Danny's cousins and had the same type of beauty. They both had black hair and flawless skin. _They are so perverted!_ I thought to myself, shaking my head. They were like one big happy family and now I'm a part of it. I made my own friends and I felt like I was walking on sunshine.

We were leaving from Mr. Fran's history class and I told Mia that I would meet up with her after I got my lunch out of my locker.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She said

"No I remember how to get to it, don't worry I'll be fine."

I walked down stairs to my locker and saw a bunch of people I did not know crowding around it. My heart started beating faster when I realized it was the popular group. I walked slowly towards them and they stopped talking and looked at me. I saw Victor glaring at me and grabbed my hand and slammed me against the locker. I whimpered in pain.

"What the hell do you want Victoria?" Victor said sneering in my face.

I tried to hold back tears; he never yelled at me before and only called me Victoria when he was serious. But now he only said it like it was a curse word. I looked down in fear; we never used to fight, not even when we were small. I looked back at him and he raised an eyebrow.

Finally I said, "I came to get my lunch in our locker." We had decided to share a locker last night, but I think plans have changed.

"I threw it out with the rest of your crap, why should someone like you share a locker with me? Your nothing, I don't care about you, I never did."

I stared at Victor in disbelief, tears falling out of my eyes slowly.

"That's not true! We are twins; we are supposed to care about each other. I love you! Why are you doing this to me? Why? What did I do to be treated this way?"

"I don't care if you are my twin Victoria. I hate you. It's your own fault, you should not have ditched me after everything I've done for you. The relationship we had is gone." With that he walked away with his group following him.

I stared after him in shock but then suddenly I was slammed against the lockers for the second time that day. I looked up and tensed when I saw Ethan. Trembling in fear as he started to stroke my cheek.

"Do you know how sexy you are?" He said as his filthy hands started to travel down my sides to my waist. He gripped my waist and pulled me against him hard. I was so scared. He squeezed my ass hard until I whimpered in pain I tried to scream but he grabbed my face with his hands and squeezed it until I started to cry from his bruising grip.

"Tori baby, if you make a sound then I'm going to hurt you even more."

He crushed his lips to mine so hard that it hurt. I tried to push him away but he pushed both of my wrists and held them above my head. I bit his lip drawing blood and he pulled back in pain.

"You really should not have done that."

He slapped me hard against the face, I cried out in pain. I noticed that he was looking at my full breast with lust in his eyes. He kissed my check and then my shoulder and started to nuzzle my neck. Tears were pouring out of my eyes. _I don't want to be raped! Oh somebody help me!_

He put his free hand under my shirt trailing up to squeeze my breast. I never realized that we were moving to the boy's bathroom until it was too late. My eyes widened as he pushed me inside and threw me on the floor. He locked the door and that's when I realized that nobody was coming to save me. I was hoping that somebody would rescue me, hoping that my brother would not leave me here with this monster. But now, my hopes have been crushed. It was irrevocable; I was going to be rapped.

He walked towards me taking his belt of and unbuttoning his pants.

"Please don't! Please why are you doing this!" I said barely audible from my sobbing.

He climbed on top of me and put his belt over my mouth tying it tight in the back. I closed my eyes and turned my head as he unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down. I started to shake as he pulled my shirt off and held my hands above my head, he bent down and started to nuzzle and kiss my breast. He lifted his head smirking at me.

"Don't try to fight it, it will only hurt more. Why are you crying love? I love you, you should be happy that I'm going to give your body pleasure."

My eyes filled with disgust and hate, I closed my eyes tighter trying to imagine a happier place and time. Suddenly he was off me. I looked around and still sobbing and saw that Danny had Ethan in a headlock. Then Mia was there looking angry and had tears in her eyes as she looked down at me. She pulled me into her arms and took the belt off my mouth. I cried out and threw my arms around her shaking as if I was going to have a seizer. I stared at Ethan with tears and fear filled eyes. He looked at me and smirked.

"I will take you, and then you will be mine." With that he pushed Danny into the wall and ran out.

I cried into Mia's shoulder. Danny came with my clothes in his hand and turned away so I could get dress. Mia had to help me since I was shaking so violently.

"Tori I'm so sorry! I should have never let you come alone. I hate that sick asshole, I swear the school lets him do whatever he wants and he gets away with it. Dame it! Victor should have never left you alone with that sick fucker." Mia said fisting her hands.

"He hates me Mia, he never cared for me. He left me there with him; he told me he would not protect me. He knew what he would do! He knew!" I collapsed to the floor bawling my eyes out.

I was so tired and I felt so filthy. My eyes started to drop and the last thing I saw was Danny carrying me out of the bathroom.

_**Thank you to my Beta reader SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D I hope I got that right. Review please**_


	3. Chapter 3: She will be mine

**Secrets**

**Chapter: Three, Ethan's P.O.V**

_**A/N: So sorry for the late update, I have just been so busy reading other FanFic that I forgot to update a new chappie. So I decided to do Ethan's POV on this so you can get what is happening and who exactly he is supposed to be. So I want to think SeleneD for her review and any other readers who will review. Imp going to start putting my favorite quotes from the internet on each chappie so I hope you will find them interesting. Oh and I'm going to be going to camp on Sunday so I won't be able to put up 2 chappie. I know this is a long A/N but now on to the next chappie. **_

_**~~Why won't the darkness go away? ~~**_

I ran out of the bathroom smirking as I walked to my table in the cafeteria. I sat next to Victor and stared at him until he turned to me.

"So, did you do it?" He said raising an eyebrow.

I looked at him grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Yep, our plan is set in motion. I took her in the bathroom and almost raped her. She was begging me to stop. Your sister will be mine Victor; I will break her and take everything away from her until she has nothing left. She will be begging on her knees for me to take her. And when I do she will be-"I was interrupted when Amy attacked me with a hug.

I smiled down at my little sister. Amy was still human and she just came into the 9th grade. She is one of those few humans that are impossible to change into a vampire, but lives for eternity if born from a vampire family. I don't care about a lot of things in this world but I do love her. I'm part of a group of vampires that kill there humans when they feed to gain there power that is inside them. It makes us stronger than any other vampire out there. I changed Victor a few years ago when he was almost killed by a group of gang members. He followed my ways for a while and was as cold and violent as me, but then he stopped hanging around me as much and stopped killing humans. I told him if he was going to continue to act weak then I would kill him. He disappeared after that. I vowed I would kill him the next time I saw him, but as you can see plans have changed. The moment he saw me he became evil again. He even gave up his sister so I could forgive him. I was fine with that but I knew that if he ever stopped being evil, he would be torn inside for what he is letting me do to his sister.

I felt a slap in the face and I looked up in surprise and saw that it was just Amy; nobody else would dare raise a hand against me. Except for Brendon, who was the pain in the ass Brianna's brother. They never liked each other because they have different moms and each was killed by their dad. Brendon was almost as strong as me and Victor but he also holds onto his humanity. This is why it is Victor's job to keep him busy when I'm messing with Tori.

"Earth to Ethan! Are you even listening to me? As long as you don't cause too much trouble, mom told me it was ok for you to stay at Victor's house for a while. So tell me about the girl you're after. Is she easy or is she going to be a challenged."

I smiled at my sis and pulled her to my lap. "Well after today I really don't think she will be too much of challenge. If she is as weak as Victor told me than I bet I already broke her. Soon I will have her wrapped around my little finger. Her blood will taste soooo sweet."

She shook her head at me and joined the rest of the table in the convo of the best vampire club to go to tonight. The bell for the end of lunch period ended and everybody at the table got ready to go to the court yard for break. I did not see Tori, Mia, and Danny so I'm guessing they took her home. _Haha, I'll have her wrapped around my finger in no time. _I sat in the shade to relax before I had to use my powers and make Victor more evil. You see each vampire has a power when they turn and that power intensifies when you kill humans and take their power but you also get the a new power that will grow into a full one if you kill a whole family at once. Which is why I am one of the most powerful vampires in the country since I kill family's every other month. It takes that long to come to your full new power. I looked around as to see people shooting us looks of jealousy and longing. Everyone wants to be us or be friends with us. I have a girl every night that I can fuck senseless. It's quite funny, they can't even say there name. Only _Ethan! More! More! More! _

The group and I are like family though there are some that I would love to get rid of. Sierra has long brown hair and enchanting hazel eyes. She is really short only 4'5 but has the right curves that you would forget about her height. Though she can be your best friend and then would betray you she takes what she wants, even if she has to kill for it.

Eric and Erica were dating since Erica turned Eric into a vampire a couple years ago. Some would say they were the perfect match. But they get on my dame nerves with all their sweet talk. Both had midnight black hair and deep blue eyes. Eric is 5'8 and Erica is 5'6. They are way too nice for my taste but if you were to mess with them then you better try to kill yourself or disappear from the Earth. When they catch you, trust me they will, they will torture you until you are wishing for death.

Next there is Brendon, Brianna's older brother, I already told you about his personality so I will tell you what he looks like. Nothing compared to my looks of course. He was 6'3 and had sandy blond messy hair. His bright blue eyes always had an innocent look in them. I knew he could never be evil. I also know that he is thinking about leaving the group. But he could forget that, once you join there is no way out. Unless you die of course.

Carrie is my cousin. She has long blond hair and grey eyes. She is extremely stupid so if you lie to her she will think you're telling the truth even if you are the worst liar ever. This is no surprise since she is a blond bimbo. (_**No offense to anyone who is blond, this is just how Ethan thinks, not my thoughts,) **_ She can come to very good use when you want someone in the bed. Just last night she came over and we had oral sex. Of course I made her but if she refused I would have tortured her until she agreed.

Finally there is Sophie the mature one of the group, she would give anyone a second chance and is more forgiving. She is very intelligent and sexy. She has long dark blue hair with red highlights, and pools of silver for her eyes. She is sweet and kindhearted. This is why I hate her. We never got along and only talked to each other when we had to. She is dating Victor which makes me sick. She thinks she can break the spell I have over him. She only kills poor families with nothing to live for; she puts them out of their misery. I hate that she is somehow almost stronger than me. But if she thinks she is going to stop me from taking Tori then she better watch out because I'm in the mood for some bloodshed.

Enough about that retarded bitch. It's time to go to class, well the classroom I have for us vamps when we don't feel like going to class. I can think of my further plans to terrify my sexy baby. _God I want her so bad. I want to taste her sweet blood; I want to feel my lips smashed against hers. I want her crying and screaming my name when I enter her. Trust me I will have her even if I have to kill anyone who stands in my way._

Now of to the classroom, and when school is over I will have to drop by my house and pack my things so I could stay at Victors. I think I might kill his mom. Teach him a lesson on why he should not date that ugly bitch. Of course Tori will be devastated, but who the hell cares?

_**~~~~~~~~~VP~~~~~~~VP~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Mia's POV**_

We drove to my house and took Tori up to my bed room and laid her down on my bed. We came to the living room and sat on the couch. We sat in silence, thinking about today's events.

"What are we going to do Danny? How are we going to protect her? She is so sweet, so innocent. She does not deserve this kind of torture. Victor leaf her there to be rapped, her own twin brother. What kind of fucked up person would do that? They were so close, but he changed when he saw Ethan. That bastard is controlling him. Like a damn puppet. How can we protect her? They are so much stronger than us. I wonder if she knows her brother is a vamp, or even vampires exist."

Danny narrowed his eyes, thinking hard until he looked into my eyes.

"Well we know that Ethan is Victor's maker and has control over him when they see each other. But I know for a fact that Tori does not know about vampires. We also know that Victor would change back when he is away from Ethan, but I do doubt that Ethan will let Victor out of his sight. He would stay with him at his house so Victor won't go soft around Tori. So while they are living here Victor will be just like Ethan. A vicious blood thirsty vampire with no remorse."

I stared at Danny, my eyes widening in panic. _This is bad! This is really bad, how are we going to fix this? I think we need inside help._ I thought grimacing. Brianna is so not going to like this, she hates her brother but he may be the only one that can help us.

"Tori cannot go back to her house. It is way to dangerous, she can stay at my house, I'm sure my brother and his wife won't mind. I can take care of her here but when she goes back to school we need somebody with her at all times, even if she has to go to the bathroom. I cannot help but think what if we were too late. He would have destroyed her. God this is my fault, I should not have said anything bad about him in front of her. She would never have known he was a bad person and would still be with her brother. It's all my fault!" I sobbed into Danny's arms.

"No, it's not." Came the voice behind us.

_**Ok so I hope you like it, and this will not be edited by my beta because I want it out tonight and I'm going to have to log of soon. I hope it's interesting I was not sure if I even like this chappie or not. I think its ok but I would love to hear your reviews. Until next time, VP is out!**_


End file.
